


It's not over

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sacrifice Max, or maybe not, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Faced with the storm and the choice to let either Chloe or Arcadia Bay die,Max chooses a third path.But is that really the end?





	It's not over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an idea. Let's see where it goes.
> 
> I'm kinda stuck with YATOOLWHOC, so that update will  
take a bit longer.
> 
> P.S.: I'm sorry if anyone got double notifications. I accidentally  
posted it when I meant to save the final draft here on AO3.

“Max. It‘s time.“  
  
When the bluenette held out the picture, which she had taken only mere days ago, but seemed a lifetime away, towards her, Max‘s mind was in total and utter chaos. What was she supposed to do?  
  
She knew she couldn’t let Chloe die. The love she felt for the blue-haired punk had grown even stronger over these past days and mattered more to her than anything else. Chloe had been with her the whole week, throughout all of this crazy shit. Wednesday morning sprung into her mind. How she had beaten her anxiety and just kissed her, and how good it had felt, before Chloe had pulled back and tried to joke about it.  
  
But, she also knew that if she chose to do nothing, she‘d sentence everyone in Arcadia Bay to certain death: _ˋHow am I supposed to make this choice? Let the girl I love more than anything in this world, who I‘ve torn time itself apart for, die, or hundreds of innocent people, which is something Chloe doesn’t want to happen?´_  
  
When she looked up into the bluenette‘s eyes, she saw sadness, pain, but also a fierce determination: _`She‘s so selfless. She‘d rather die than leave people who’ve done nothing but shit on her to certain death.´_  
  
Max mustered the picture, a sad smile on her face. A thought that had been there more than once before came back to the forefront of her mind. In that moment, Max made a decision: _ˋThere‘s only one way to prevent all this from happening. One way to save everyone. I wish there was another way. Chloe, I hope that, somehow, things will turn out better for you.´_ A determined expression on her face, she lifted her eyes to meet Chloe‘s.  
  
Noticing the sudden change in the brunette‘s facial expression, Chloe shouted: “Max! What are you pl-?“, but was cut short by the younger girl raising on her toes, linking her arms around the older girl’s neck and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
At first, the bluenette froze from surprise, but when she realized the amount of emotion Max put into the kiss, she kissed her back just as passionately. She wanted it to never end.  
  
When they finally had to pull back, out of breath, Chloe pulled the younger girl close to her, smiling sadly at her: “Max, I-“ “I know, Chlo. I love you too.“ Max cut her off once again, a similar expression on her face, “I have to make things right. There‘s only one thing I can do to save both you and the town.“ With that, Max pulled out of Chloe‘s embrace and turned away from her, facing the cliff and the storm, holding the picture out in front of her.  
  
When realization dawned on her, Chloe practically screamed over the raging storm, sobs starting to wreck through her whole body: “NO! I can’t lose you! There has to be another way, Max!“  
  
Max replied, not turning around, a single tear making its way down her face: “I wish there was, Chlo. But, as fucked-up as it is, there isn’t. Promise me: Stay strong. Don’t do anything stupid. And, don’t forget about me.“  
  
The last things the brunette heard before everything faded out were the storm, Chloe‘s sobs and a faint “I promise, Max.“

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts and feedback!


End file.
